Just a Dream
by 1babyt
Summary: Ezra is in love with one of his students, Knowing it is wrong he stays away but one can only hold out for so long. What happens when he lets his feeling out? Will she fell the same way? Will he get in trouble? Will his whole world come crashing down? Or will he be on cloud nine? Ezria story.
1. Chapter 1

Walking into my classroom I smile at my class as everyone files in. I stand there and watch as they all walk in and take their seats. One person walks in that catches my eye immediately. She is on the shorter side and has long dark hair that makes her eyes pop. She dresses different but for her it is normal. She wouldn't be her without it. My eyes follow her as she takes her seat and starts laughing with her friends.

I hear the bell and smile at my class but never taking my eyes off her, "Good morning, let's continue our talk about _The Great Gatsby_." I hear a few moans and groans and finally take my eyes off her to be able to teach. I grab my book and hold it up, "Why the green light?" I look around and everyone trying to ignore the question, "You guys have been reading right?" I look around to see a bunch of shrugs and heads down. I sigh, "The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly." I look around, "Can anyone tell me what they think F. Scott Fitzgerald was trying to say here?" I watch as one person raises her hand. I smile because I knew she would. "Miss. Montgomery?" She smiles, "I think he was saying is that when you put everything in and love someone so much that they end up being your whole world but in reality they were never yours to begin with then that is the true loneliest moment someone would face because there is nothing they can do as the person they love falls apart and their world comes crashing down, all they can do is watch." I smile and clap my hands, "Good job."

Fifty minutes in the bell is going to ring soon. "Please read some of the book tonight. It really is a good book. If you are too cool for the book at least get the movie and watch it." I see some smiles around the room and I smile, "You have an essay due on The Great Gatsby next Friday." I hear moans and groans as the bell rings and everyone grabs their items and head out of my classroom. I start to put everything away and watch as she and her friends are talking. They smile and I see a few touch her arm and then I see her friends leave and she comes up to me, "Mr. Fitz?" I smile, "Yes?" She sighs and leans against the desk in front of mine. "I need help with trying to figure out the book." I drop my bag into my chair and walk across my desk and lean against the front with one hand on either side of me. "You seem to understand it well, but I am here to help." I raise my hands, "Ask away and I will help the best I can." She smiles and reaches into her bag and pulls out a piece of paper she looks it over then her amazing green eyes look at me. Sometimes they look brown because of her dark hair but when the light hits them they are an amazing bright green color.

"I understand the green light means a lot, kind of like he is always close to her and its like a go sign in my mind that she is his and that even through it all she Is still there across the way." I smile, "I would have to agree with you. He considers it his touch with her. He considers himself so close to her. I would even say he considers it his sign to go for it and take a chance." She smiles and looks over the paper and then smiles, "I only have one more question, Is the book more of a love story or more of a life story?" I smile and lean against the desk some more, "Well what do you think it is about?" She looks like she is thinking, "Because Gatsby is in love with her still and never gave up, I would say it's a love story. However because he dies at the end having no one and Daisy never even attended the funeral, I would say that it also has sadness and a little bit of tragedy in my opinion." I smile, "So what do you actually think the story is?" She shrugs, " I don't know. I think it is a love story because Gatsby lied about a lot. He loved Daisy and went to his death loving her and thinking she would come back to him. He took a bullet for her and ended up dying for her. He died hoping she was calling him."

Smiling I push away from my desk, "I think you have your answer." Smiling at me she pushes away from the desk, "Thank you Mr. Fitz, I just wanted to make sure I had it right." I smile and nod, "Anytime." She puts her bag up on her shoulder more and turns and heads out the door.

Letting out a breath I turn and head back to my bag in my chair and continue to pack up. Once everything is ready I throw my bag on my shoulder and walk out my classroom and start for the parking lot. Ready to go home. I am walking down the hallway when I see her walking back my way. She stops and smiles, "I forgot my cell phone in your classroom." I laugh and move my hand towards the classroom, "After you." She starts for the classroom and I stop at the door to unlock it. I turn on the light and watch her walk towards the desk in front of mine and grab her cell phone. "Thanks for letting me back in." I smile and turn off the light as she walks out. I lock the door back and stare at her. She smiles, "I think we are headed the same way." I laugh and motion for her to go first.

Walking next to her I imagine how much I want her. I know this is wrong but I can't help it. The intelligence she has, the way she holds herself. She acts older than she is and I really like her. I stop at my car and smile, "Have a good night." She smiles, "You too Mr. Fitz." She turns and heads for her car and It takes all I have to get in my car and not follow her.

I Ezra Fitz is hung up on a student but she isn't any student. She is one of my best students and her name is Aria Montgomery.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday comes around and I get up and look in my empty fridge. I sigh and get dressed and grab my bag with my students graded papers in it. I grab my keys and lock my door. Walking out of my apartment building and down the steps I get in my car and head to the coffee shop for coffee. Walking in I see the place is getting busy. I walk to the counter and smile, "Can I get a regular coffee two sugar two cream." The twenty something year old guy behind the counter smiles and turns to get my drink. Turning back he hands me the cup, "Two dollars." I had him two dollar bills and turn to go to the door when I stop dead in my tracks. Standing right in front of me is the girl who takes over my thoughts and dreams. She looks up and smiles that eye touching smile, "Mr. Fitz, hi." I smile with a slight nod, "Miss. Montgomery, Good Morning." She smiles, "Good morning." She looks around me and I laugh and step out of the way, "See you in class." She smiles and nods before turning to the guy behind the counter and I see him check her out with a smile.

Taking a deep breath I turn and walk out the door and get into my car. I start the car and am about to pull away when I see Aria walk out and get in her car. I pull away from the curb and start for the high school. I pull into my usual parking spot and grab my cup of coffee and my bag. I get out and start for the stairs. I smile at a few students on my way to my classroom. I wait for the bell to ring. The bell rings and student start to come in and I watch as they take their seats.

I grab the graded papers for this class and start handing them out. I wait for the class to fully arrive and smile, "You have your test from a week ago on your desk. A lot of you did amazing. If you have any questions don't hesitate to stop and ask." I take a drink of my coffee, "Let's finish up _The Great Gatsby_."

Classes have come and gone and I look at the clock knowing it's time for her to come into my class. The girl who has been on my mind for months, ever since school started. I grab the last pile of graded papers and start putting them on desks. I watch the class file in slowly but she is not in yet. I finish handing out the papers and walk to my desk and look at the clock. I see her walk in with her friends and I hide the urge to smile. I watch her take her seat and pick up the paper and look at it before a smiles takes over her face.

As the last of my class comes in I walk in front of my desk and smile, "Your test from last week are on your desk. You all did great, some better than others." I look at her and then move my eyes away, "Any questions don't hesitate to come to me. Now let's finish up _The Great Gatsby_ so we can start on this test." I smile and reach on my desk and grab my book before leaning against it and looking at the class. "Where should we start?"

The class is not ready for this test. They are not reading and I don't know what I can do. "You are not ready for this test." They all look up at me, "You haven't read the book. You have to watch the movie if you are not going to read." They all look at me then nod, I hear a few, "I will." I nod and look at the clock, "The test is Friday." I see heads nods and sigh before I hear the bell and smile, "Have a good day." I watch the class grab their items and pack up and leave. I watch her pack up and laugh with her friends as they leave. I sigh and sit in my chair. Running my hands through my hair I look where she sits. "What am I going to do?" I hear a knock and turn to see a coworker, "Didn't mean to interrupt, are you ready for the meeting?" I smile, "Yeah sorry about that. Let's go." Closing my door I walk behind another English teacher who keeps trying to flirt with me as she walks. "You look nice today, Did you get a haircut?" I shake my head with a smile. She shrugs, "Hmm, something is different. It suits you well." She sways her hips as we turn and walk into the room for the meeting.

An hour later I watch as the teachers start heading for the front doors ready to go home. I walk back to my classroom and finish up some grading. When I grade the last paper I put them in my desk drawer and close and lock it. I look at the clock and see school has been out for about two hours. I stretch and get up grabbing my bag. I turn the lights off my classroom and smile at the janitor coming down the hallway, "Have a nice night Richard." He smiles, "You too Ezra." I smile and start for the front doors.

I stand on the steps and see my car as the only car in the parking lot. I sigh and walk to my car. I open it up and throw my back in when I turn and see someone sitting on the curb. I start to get in my car when I sigh and walk to the person on the curb. I walk over and the closer I get I see it is a female. "Are you okay?" The girl looks up and I see the girl who I cant get out of my head staring at me. "I'm fine Mr. Fitz. Thanks for checking." I look around, "Are you sure? School was out two hours ago." She nods, "My car wont start. I called my dad and mom but they are both busy so I have to wait for them to come get me." I look at her and then at my car and have an inner debate. I shouldn't do this. I really shouldn't. I cant just leave her here. Anything could happen and I would feel bad. I sigh, "I can drive you home." She looks up and I see her eyes twinkle, "That's really nice Mr. Fitz but no one is home and I don't have a key so I would be sitting outside there too. If I have to sit somewhere id rather it be here." I look at her and my car again and this time the debate is worse. I really shouldn't do this but I don't care.

"I can take you to my house." Quickly I catch myself, "Just until you are able to go home." She looks up at me with those green eyes. "I couldn't let you do that." I smile slightly, "I don't mind." She smiles and her whole face lights up, "Thank you Mr. Fitz. I appreciate this." I smile and watch as she gets up and dust herself off. We start walking to my car and I watch as she goes around and opens the passenger side door and gets in. Taking a long breath and letting it out I get in and start the car. I look at her and back out and put the car in drive and drive through the parking lot and out to the road.

One last look at the girl in my dreams to the side of me in my car, I take a breath and pull onto the road and start for my house.

**Let me know what you think. Please Review.**  
><strong>1babyt<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride to my house is quiet. Its weird but strangely comforting. I steal glances at her as I drive. She is looking out the window like she is amazed. I don't know what is running through her mind and I wish I knew. I wish I knew how she felt about me, about this. Maybe that would help in some way.

I pull up the curb in front of my apartment building and park the car. She looks up at the building and then smiles, "You live here?" I look at the building and nod, "Yeah." She smiles, "That is cool." I smile and grab my bag before getting out of the car. I stand on the sidewalk and watch as she gets out of the car and puts her bag on her shoulder and closes the door. I lock the car and start up the steps to unlock the door to the building. She follows behind me.

Walking down the hallway to my apartment I keep looking to make sure no one will see us and start asking questions. I am nervous. I don't want to lose my job but in a way I love having her here, in my building following me to my apartment. Its something I have dreamed about and finally it is coming true. I stop in front on my door and unlock it and let her walk in before me. I watch as she looks around.

I walk in and close the door and watch as she puts her bag on my couch slowly and walks around taking everything in. I smile and walk over to my desk and place my bag in the chair. She is walking around reading the words in the frames and looking at the pictures laying around. She picks up a few things here and there and carefully puts them back in the place they go. She looks to be enjoying herself.

I clear my throat and she turns and looks at me with amazement in her eyes, "I never thought you would live like this." She turns and looks at a picture before quickly turning around again, "Not that I ever thought about what your place would look like." I laugh and walk to the kitchen, "Would you like something to drink?" She nods. I open my fridge and cuss quietly. "Um.. I have to run to the store on the corner real quick, will you be okay here?" She nods and waves me away. I grab my keys and rush out the door and out my buildings door. I reach the corner store in no time and grab two coffees and a couple sodas and bag of chips. I pay the cashier and walk out the door with a bag and a brown cup holder. I get back to my apartment building and unlock the door and start for my door. I unlock it and walk in and close the door to see Aria in my fridge. "I'm back." She holds up my single lime in my fridge. "You have one lime and its bad." I smile slightly, "Leave my lime alone." She smiles and puts it back, "As you wish."

Coming over I hand her a coffee and then take the sodas and put them in the fridge as I leave the chips on the counter. She takes a sip and smiles, "Just the way I like it." I shrug, "I figured it would be close to mine." Smiling she walks around with the coffee in her hand and somehow she looks like she fits here. She looks like she belongs in my home. I like the thought of that.

I walk over to her, "Are you okay?" She nods, "Just amazing that everything is simple and it fits what I know about you." I smile and sit down, "Well im happy you like it." She smiles and grabs her phone out of her bag and places it on the table. "My mom should be home in about an hour, then I can go." I nod, "Its fine." She smiles, "I really appreciate you doing this for me Mr. Fitz." I shrug, "It was the least I could do."

She looks around quickly then smiles, "You use a typewriter?" I look over at it on my desk and nod, "Yeah I like the personality it gives the pages." She smiles, "I love typewriters and other antique stuff." I smile and watch as she gets up to go look at it.

Coming back over she sits down on the couch again, "Mr. Fitz?" I look at her, "Yes." She sighs, "I feel weird being here and knowing nothing about you." I laugh, "I'm sorry. What would you like to know?" She looks at me and then smiles, "You really keep nothing in your fridge?" I laugh, "Its just me, Its easier to just get food then to cook." She nods, "I like to cook." I laugh, "I do as well but for me its just easier."

She looks around and smiles, "You dress like you have some money but you live in a place where your bedroom, living room and kitchen are kind of all in the same room?" I laugh, "I liked the place when I saw it and its close to the school." She puts her hand up in a defensive gesture, "I didn't mean… I meant its cute. I think it is adorable and cozy. Its a nice place and I like it. I just didn't think that you would live in a place like this because you dress and act like you would live in a home with probably two bedrooms, a full kitchen, a big bathtub and a pool in the backyard. I figured everything would be modern and fancy." I start laughing because with the more she talks the more I know she has been thinking about me. More specifically where she would think I would live and how I lived.

She stops and I see a small blush creep up her cheeks. "I meant…" I more a little closer, "Its okay." She smiles, "I really do like your place though." I look around, "I like it too." I look back at her and see her face is closer to mine. I stare into her amazing eyes and I wonder what she thinks of me. I watch as she stares in mine. I feel my face leaning closer to hers. Before I know it my lips are on hers and its better than I could have ever imagined. Her lips are soft and plump. It's a soft passionate kiss. When I pull away I look at her trying to see what she is going to do. Is she going to run? Is she going to hate me? Did she think the kiss was amazing too?

I watch her slowly put her coffee on my coffee table. She grabs her phone and looks at it. I watch as she looks between me and the door. She bites her lip and looks at me then the door again. Trying to decide what to do she bites her lip making me want her even more. I sigh, "Aria, I am sorry. That was…" She shakes her head. She stands up and grabs her bag and walks to my door. I sigh and stand up and walk with her to the door. She puts her hand on the knob and turns she walks into the hallway and stops and looks back at me, "I've wanted to kiss you too Mr. Fitz." I hear a honk and watch as she pulls her bag up on her shoulder and walks away from me.

**I hope you liked it,  
>Let me know what you think.<br>1babyt**


	4. Chapter 4

Monday is here and I cant wait to get to school. I want to see her. I need to see her. She has been on my mind more lately. I walk into the school happy. Soon I will see her flowing hair and beautiful smile. I walk into my classroom with my coffee and wait for my first class to come in. They come in and sit and I smile, "I wanted to see how much you know about _The Great Gatsby_, so I have a little pop quiz. It wont be graded to hurt you but to help you." I start to pass them out and absently I linger at her seat even though she is not the one in it right now.

I walk back to my desk and wait as they fill out their quizzes. I sit in my seat and let my mind wonder with the thoughts of her and what happened at my apartment. I could see myself kissing her everyday and eventually coming home to her. I shake my thoughts away as I see my students start to look up from their papers. Smiling I stand up, "I want everyone to pass their papers to the person behind them. " I walk over to the girl who sits at the end of the last row and grab her paper and take it to the boy who sits it the first seat of the first row. "Now we are going to grade these together and then you will give them back. I really want you all to see what the test will kind of be like and see if you are ready."

I read the questions and the answers to them. All and all the class seems happy with their grades. I smile at the smiles on the students faces as they get their quizzes back, "This test will not be hard. You just have to have read the book or watched the movie." They all nod and smile. One girl raises her hand, I nod to let her know to ask her question, "Mr. Fitz, the test wont be this easy right. We will have more thought provoking questions on the test, wont we?" The class starts to groan at her and I wave my hand at them and smile, "You all leave her alone. Yes Miss. Blake, there will be two thought provoking questions but they wont be difficult again if you read the book or watched the movie." She smiles and the class continues to groan. I laugh and sit on my desk, "The last few minutes of class, would you like to talk about anything from the book?" I get a few raised hands and wait to give the answers to the questions they have.

The bell rings and I watch as the class leaves. Eventually a new set comes in to take over the seats and the lesson plan starts all over again just with different questions by different students. The day is passing by quickly and before I know it, lunch time is here and I am hungry. I receive a knock at the door and look to see another English teacher, "Ezra, I cant do the lunch room today, can you?" I sigh and nod, "Yeah, I can take over today." He smiles, "Thank you so much." He walks away and I grab my bag of food and head to the cafeteria. I am able to sit down and eat for a few minutes before I have to watch the students.

I sit down and take out my sandwich and yogurt. I got a drink from the vending machine before I sat down. I eat my sandwich and start on my yogurt when I see all the students coming in. I finish my yogurt quickly and put it back in the bag with the empty baggy that held my sandwich. I open my drink as I walk to the garbage and throw my bag away. I start walking around with my drink as I watch the students sit with their friends and talk. Some other teachers are in the cafeteria and a one of the math teachers is trying to flirt with me. She is a lovely lady but she just isn't what I want. I am pretty bored standing here with this women trying to flirt with me until she walks in and changes it all. Aria Montgomery walks in with her friends and they walk through the line and sit at a table when only Hanna starts to eat as the others talk. I see her look up and when her eyes meet mine she smiles quickly before looking to the math teacher and then the smile disappears. She looks back at her friends and joins the conversation. I want so bad to walk over and explain that it is not what it looks like and that I want no one but her, but I cant do that and it kills me.

I walk around waiting for lunch to end but the whole time I keep looking to that one table that holds that amazing girl. The bell rings and I watch as the students get up and throw their food away and stack their trays. I watch Aria walk out of the cafeteria without giving me a second glance. It hurts but it also makes it all hit home, I am her teacher and she is my student. No matter how much I like her, this would never work. I walk back to my classroom to greet my next class.

The last class of the day is coming through my door right now and all I can think about is that Aria Montgomery will be walking through that door any second and I don't know what I will do when she does. As the bell is about to ring I watch as Aria and her friends walk into the room. I walk them take their seats but my attention is on Aria. She sits down and turns to face the front and I want to run over and apologize and explain how I don't want the math teacher I want her and only her. The bell rings bringing me out of my mind and I smile, "To see how ready you are for the test, I have a pop quiz." I hear groans and smile, "This test wont be graded to hurt you but to help you." I grab the last stack of papers and start handing them out. I stop at her desk for just a second before I walk to the next one. Once all the quizzes are handed out I walk back to my desk and sit down waiting.

My eyes drift to that one seat. I watch her concentrate and take her quiz. She is so beautiful. I see some students start to lift their heads and I move my attention back to them all and when all the heads are up I smile and stand up. "Now I want you to pass your quiz to the person behind you." As everyone passes their quiz back I walk to the person at the end and give his quiz to the guy at the very front. "Now we will grade the quizzes and then you will give them back to the original person so that they can see how ready they are for the test. I will go ahead and tell you the test will basically be like what you just took. Now lets get started." I lean against my desk and grab my piece of paper and start to read the questions and answers.

Once all the answers are given and the quizzes are returned, "You all seem happy with your results. As long as you read the book or watch the movie, you will do good on the test." I put the paper away and look at them, "Your papers are due tomorrow. If you have them today I will take them early. Any questions about the quiz, the test or you paper?" I watch as everyone shakes there head and then the bell rings, "Don't forget your papers. Have a nice day." I watch as the class leaves and I start to pack up to leave right with them. I look up and see only a few students left and Aria is one of them. She starts coming to my desk and smiles, "Here you go Mr. Fitz, here is my paper." I smile and reach out and grab it, "Thank you Miss. Montgomery." She smiles and starts walking to the door when I look down at her paper and see,  
><em>Call Me.. 513-678-9086<br>xoxo,  
>Aria<em>

I smile and look up and see Aria smile quickly before walking around the corner and out of sight. I look down at the paper again and smile, maybe I do have a chance. Even though this is crazy, maybe just maybe this could work.

**I hope you like it. Sorry it took awhile, my laptop was messed up. The number is made up on my part.  
>I am 20 today and I wanted to update for all of you because of it. I know its weird but I hope you like it.<br>PLEASE REVIEW.  
>1babyt<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

I get home that night and am drinking coffee with a black and white movie on. I keep looking at the paper with the phone number on my table. I have my cell phone sitting there and sigh. I want to call so badly but I keep stopping myself. This could all end up bad.

Looking at the number again I sigh and drink the last of my coffee. Picking up my phone I look at the number again and type it in. I look at my phone and with a sigh I hit the call button and wait for an answer. On the third ring I hear her sweet voice answer, "Hello?" I sigh and then I hear muffling on the other side and then a few footsteps then, "Mr. Fitz?" I open my mouth to say something and it comes out all squeaky and weird, "Miss. Montgomery?" She laughs, "Call me Aria." I smile at the thought, "Aria." She laughs, "Yeah, are you okay?" I smile, "Of course, sorry." She laughs that wonderful laugh, "I have been acting distant but I can't stop thinking about you and that kiss." I lean against my couch, "I feel the same. You have been in my mind non-stop." She laughs, "I noticed." I go quiet and she laughs again, "Your been staring at me Mr. Fitz." I feel myself swallow and she starts laughing, "I find it cute Mr. Fitz." I smile, "Well we need to hang out again Aria. I liked it. Call me Ezra." She giggles; I have never heard her giggle. It's an amazing sound that I would love to hear more of. "Well Ezra, I am free tomorrow." I smile, "I am free after class as well."

I pull my legs up and lay back on my couch. "You know I know nothing about you." She laughs, "I am in the same position." I smile, "Okay I will go first, I have an interest in writing, old movies and poetry." She laughs, "I have interest in photography, old movies as well, music, and art." I lean back, "Maybe we could watch an old movie sometime." I hear movement then, "I would love that." Smiling I look over at my movies and realize. I would have fun lying on my couch watching an old movie with her. If this goes anywhere, we wouldn't be able to be out and about but we could have a nice relationship in my apartment and go to other towns to have dates when we needed to get out. "How would you like to watch a movie with me tomorrow?" I hear a small laugh, "That sounds fun. " It's silent for a moment, "We wouldn't watch the movie the whole time, would we?" I smile, "No, we wouldn't have to."

I am having fun talking with her. It's like I'm back in high school. I don't know how to act or what to do. Aria and I talk for hours. We learn about each other some things and we flirted a lot. I know I am going to want to ask her out, eventually. She is amazing. She yawns making me yawn, "I should probably get to sleep. It's late and I have a test tomorrow with this incredibly cute, wonderful teacher who kept me up all night." I laugh and look at the time, "I agree it is late. We probably should get to bed. However you know you will pass the test and as for me being cute, well thank you." She laughs, "Oh you know you're cute without me having to say anything." I laugh, "Possibly." She giggles, "I am having so much fun I just don't want to go to sleep."

Laughing I state the truth, "If we don't get sleep, we may have to play hooky tomorrow." She laughs, "I would be fine with that. I could come over and we could hang out the whole day." I think about her offer and I really think about it. It would be so much fun to hang out all day with her, but I do have that test that was supposed to be given out tomorrow. I decide I could get a substitute and I could push the test back a day, it wouldn't interfere with anything. "We could do that." She laughs then stops suddenly, "You're serious?" I fear I said something wrong. I was serious but should I play it off like a joke, "Yeah I was serious. It would be fun." She laughs and then I hear a sigh, "What time should I come by?" I smile wide, "What time do you get up?" She sighs, "Around seven." "Then come around eight." She laughs, "I will see you around eight Mr. Fitz, I mean Ezra." I laugh, "Eight it is Aria." She laughs again, "Goodnight, Ezra." I smile at how she says my name. I love when she calls me Mr. Fitz, but Ezra just sounds so good coming from her mouth. "Goodnight, Aria."

I hang up and can't stop thinking about her. She is amazing and wonderful. She makes me feel alive. I feel giddy and happy just talking to her. I get up and strip down and crawl into my bed not being about to fall asleep. I want it to be morning already. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep.

I wake up to my alarm going off. I turn it off and look to see it is six thirty. I close my eyes and let myself drift back off to sleep. I wake up and see the sun coming through. I look at the time and see it is seven. I get up and get a shower. I pick out and pair of jeans and a t-shirt to put on. I brush my hair and leave it the way it is. I grab my wallet, phone and keys and walk out of my apartment and get into my car. I drive to the store and get a case of water, a case of soda, some chips, a box of popcorn, and some pasta and sauce. After paying I put it all in my car and drive to the coffee shop and get two coffees. I drive back to my house and take all of the bags up with the coffees. I go back and get the water and then lastly get the soda. I am putting everything away when there is a knock on my door.

I put the last of my stuff away and open the door. She is standing there in a black mid-thigh dress with tiny red skulls all over it. She is wearing black combat boots and a black leather jacket over the dress. Her hair has a tiny bit of curl to it. I smile, "You look nice." She motions to the door and I step aside laughing, "Sorry." I close the door and grab the coffee handing it to her. "Thank you." She takes a sip and smiles, "You got it exactly right." I smile, "Well good." She looks at me and I see her smile widen, "Wow, you are in jeans and a t-shirt." I look down, "Yeah." She smiles, "You look amazing. It's so different from your vest and dress pants." I smile and lean against the counter, "Glad to know you like it." She smiles and walks over to the couch. "So what are we going to do today?" I shrug, "What would you like to do?" She smiles, "Let's watch one of your movies and then make lunch." I smile and walk over to the couch. I turn the television on and switch it over to the video so we can watch the movie. "Ready?" She nods and I hit play and lean back against the couch.

Halfway through the movie she leans into me and I wrap an arm around her shoulder. When the movie is over she looks up at me with those beautiful eyes, "Ready to make lunch?" I nod and stand up helping her up. She smoothes out her dress and follows me into the kitchen. I get the pasta out and the different sauces. "We can have spaghetti or fettuccini." She laughs and points to the spaghetti. I smile as I put the fettuccine up and keep the spaghetti out. "I like spaghetti." She smiles and washes her hands before getting a pan and filling it with water. "Mine too." She places it on the stove. Once the water boils I hand her the box pasta and she breaks some up putting it in the pan. She hands the box back to me and I put it away. I grab a smaller pan and put the sauce in it before throwing the jar away. I wait for the pasta to get close to being done before putting the sauce on the stove. I stir the sauce and Aria finishes the pasta. We mix everything together when done. I make the plates and put the pans in the dishwasher.

She comes over and helps me put the dishes in the dishwasher. "Ezra, I know this seems stupid but I am having fun." I look at her, "I am too." We sit down at the counter and start eating. Once done we get up and put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. I start it and see her leaning against the counter. I move in front of her against the other counter. "You are so beautiful." She smiles and I move closer putting an arm on either side of her. She looks up at me, "You are handsome." I lean in and she wraps her arm around my neck bringing me closer to her. I ask for entrance and she accepts. I put my hands at her waist and pick her up putting her on the counter. I step between her legs wrapping my arms around her bringing her closer.

She move her hand to the back of my hair and her other plays with my shirt. I have a hand around her waist and one tangled in her hair. She moans against my mouth as I tug her hair slightly. I smile and pull away for air. I start kissing her neck. "No…Hickey." I nod against her and continue to kiss her neck. I get to the top of her dress and stop. I go back and capture her mouth in a passionate kiss. She pushes me away slightly before moving herself more to the edge. She then pulls me back to her and starts to kiss me. Our tongues battle for dominance but I win. She is trying to pull my shirt up. No matter how much I want this. I don't think its right. I pull away and put a hand on each of her thighs. "I… don't… think." I take a deep breath trying to catch my breath, "I don't think that's right no matter how much I want it." She looks at me with a look I know very well. "Are you saying you don't want me? Or you are afraid?" I look into those lusts filled eyes. "Oh, I want you, but I can't." She looks at me, "Give me a reason why." With my hands still on her thighs and her hair a mess, my breath comes out faster. "It's wrong." She looks at me and searches my face then starts laughing. She pulls me close to her. I look into that face and she smiles, "I am not a virgin if that is what you are worried about. I am on birth control and no one would ever know." She leans in and kisses me passionately. She said both things all guys want to hear. I pull her against me and run my hands down her tiny amazing body.

I hit a spot on her side that made her moan loudly. I smile at how she reacts to me. She moves her hands down my front and stops at the hem of shirt. She pulls up and I pull away from her mouth so that she can pull my shirt over my head. She throws it somewhere and leans in kissing my neck and licking down my chest some. She runs her hands along my chest and stomach. I take my hands and push her jacket down her arms. She moves her arms so it falls to the counter. I lean in and capture her lips and she wraps her legs around my waist and her hands around my neck. I put my hands under her thighs and more away carrying her to my bed. I lay her down and climb on top of her.

She leans up kissing me and I start pulling her dress up some. She stops me at her breast. She takes her hands and unzips and unbuttons my pants and slides them down as far as she can where I then kick them off. She is wearing a black lace thong with a little red bow. I kiss her stomach and I find the spot on her side from earlier and start to suck on it. She is moaning and it sounds like music to my ears. She grabs my hair and pulls slightly bring me up. She looks into my eyes and I grab the rest of her dress and pull it up. She leans up and helps me get it off. I toss it somewhere before looking at her. I mean really looking at her. "You are so gorgeous." She smiles and kisses me. She rubs herself against me and that's all it took for me to completely lose control. I take her bra off and throw it somewhere along with her underwear before she grabs my boxers and pulls them down. I reach into my drawer to grab a condom and put it on. She grabs my hand before I can put it on, "You don't have to." I look at her and her hand holding the condom. She takes it from my hand and puts it somewhere before staring at me. Her face shows no concern and no worry. Again she gives me everything I need for the signal to go.

We finish together and I roll off of her and lay next to her before pulling her to me. I kiss the top of her head and smile. "That was amazing." She smiles and kisses my chest, "It was incredible." I hold her against me and she traces hearts on my chest as I absently run my hand up and down her arm. "So, you weren't a virgin." She laughs and looks at me, "I told you." I look at her and she leans up some to look at my face, "It was an ex who I thought I was in love with and we were going to get married and have kids. I was 16." I laugh, "I didn't need to know, I had an incredible time with you and you and me is all that matter." She smiles and kisses me, "I feel the same way." I end up falling asleep with her in my arms.

I wake up to the shower running. Grabbing my boxers I stand up and put them on. I am about to walk into the bathroom when Aria shows up in the doorway in my t-shirt with her hair wet against it. I stare at her and she stops suddenly, "I hope you didn't mind." I shake my head before taking the last two steps toward her. I cup her face before kissing her with passion. She moans lightly against my mouth and I smile as my hand tangle in her wet hair. I push my shirt up some and feel her legs bare. I pull away and she takes a breath and looks glossy eyed, "Wow." I smile and peck her lips. "Let me get a shower and I will be right out. Make yourself at home."

I walk into the bathroom and can smell my shampoo and body wash strong. I love that she used my stuff and smells like me. I get in the shower and quickly wash my hair and rinse it before washing my body. After rinsing everything I turn the water off and open the door to realize I didn't bring any clothes into the bathroom with me.

I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist before opening the door. I walk out and see Aria sitting on the bed. I see her eyes widen when she sees me. "You…Umm…Wow." I laugh and walk to my drawer and grab a pair of boxers. I slip them on under the towel. I remove the towel and throw it in the hamper. I see Aria is in a yellow shirt of mine. I smile and she looks around then back at me, "What?" I shake my head, "Nothing, you just look amazing in my clothes." She laughs and gets onto her knees, "Well you just might not be getting this one back." I shake my head and move closer to the bed so I could reach out and touch her, "I would be okay with that." She smiles, "Good, then I am taking it so I can wear it." I reach out and pull her to me, "Sure about that?" She nods and smiles that wonderful smile, "Yep."

I lean down and capture her lips. She stands up on the bed and I push her down before climbing back on the bed. She is sitting up smirking at me. "What are you going to do?" I smirk and pick her up placing her on my lap and encircling my arms around her, "I'm not going to let you go." She moves her mouth closer to mine, "I have to leave eventually." I shake my head, "Nope, not letting you." She giggles and it sounds so much better than over the phone. I want to hear that sound a lot. She leans the last little bit in and closes the distance. She moves her mouth against mine and when I won't allow her entrance she bites my lip softly making me gasp. She smirks against my mouth before battling my tongue.

We pull away for air and she looks at the time. She sighs, "I have to go soon." I lean back with her still on my lap, "I forgot that you would actually have to leave." She smiles slightly, "I did too. I had so much fun." She climbs off my lap and takes my shirt off to show her naked body. I want to turn away but I can't. She smiles at me and grabs her underwear and then her bra and put them on. She then bends over and grabs her dress showing me her perfect ass. She puts her dress on and fixes it. The dress embraces what she has and I feel myself wanting to drag her back to this bed and not let her go. She bends over and gives me a peck on the lips. I stand up and grab my jeans pulling them on. I grab a t-shirt throwing it over my head. She walks to my kitchen and grabs her jacket and puts it with my t-shirt. She sits on my bed and pulls her combat boots on. Standing up she smiles, "This was great Ezra." I smile and lean down capturing her lips in mine with a soft passionate kiss. She wraps her arm around my neck and plays with the hair at the back of my neck. We pull apart for air and she smiles at me before heading to my door.

I watch her about to open my door and leave and I have to ask her, "Aria?" She turns and looks at me, "Yes?" I look at her and move closer and grab her hand looking at her, "Will you go out with me?" She looks at me, "Like be your girlfriend?" I nod and she smiles wide before throwing herself at me and kissing me, "I would love to." I smile and kiss her. She pulls away and looks at me. She kisses me one more time before opening the door and walking out. I watch the door close.

I smile wide at the closed door. I am dating Aria Montgomery. The girl I can't stop thinking about and who is always taking over everything I do. I am her boyfriend and she is my girlfriend, it will be weird trying to hide it but I think it can work. I smile happily before walking over to my couch and laying on it thinking about everything that happened today and how it couldn't have been better.

**Hope you liked it. Everyone who wished me a happy birthday, thank you I had a blast.  
>PLEASE REVIEW.<br>1babyt**


	6. Chapter 6

I have been dating Aria for almost two months. Everything is going amazing. She comes over to my house a lot, since we can't go out in public or to her house. It was tricky at first because anytime I would see her I wanted to kiss her. We almost got caught a couple times at school but we played it off as a teacher, student relationship and it worked perfect.

Today she is coming over after class. I am excited, I want to take her on a date and I have a plan.

Getting dressed for work I grab my keys and walk out my door excited for the day.

I pull up to the coffee shop and walk in. I order my coffee and wait while they make it. "Here you go." I smile and grab my drink and turn to walk out when I see my beautiful secret girlfriend walk through the doors. I swear its like she is moving in slow motion with a wind machine. I can't help the smile that crosses my lips, "Hello, Miss. Montgomery." She smiles that wonderful smile, "Hello, Mr. Fitz." I smile and walk out and barely brush my arm against hers. I turn at the door and see her bite her lower lip before turning and walking to the counter.

I walk to my car and get in. I look back to the coffee shop because starting my car and heading towards the school. I pull into my parking spot and get out grabbing my bag and coffee. I notice all the students looking at me. I smile and a few of the girls blush and look away. I laugh a little and walk into the school. I walk down the hallway with a few students saying hello, before I make it to my classroom. I smile and walk in sitting my back on my chair and drinking the rest of my coffee.

The bell rings and my students start filling in. They all look at me as I lean against my desk. "Today, we will be starting a new book. Your test will be given back tomorrow." I walk behind the desk and get my copy out of my bag. "We will be starting _To Kill A Mockingbird_." They all look at me and I walk back around to the front of my desk, "I want you to get the book by Wednesday." I get a few nods. "It is not a bad book. I promise." We talk about the book a little. I look up to the clock and see that the bell is going to ring soon, "The only assignments with this book will be to read it and write a paper at the end." I get a few nods and a few smiles before the bell rings. My students get up and file out.

I walk behind my desk and sit the book on top of it. I hear a knock on the door and turn to see Aria come in. "Mr. Fitz, do you have a minute?" I look around and nod, "Of course Miss. Montgomery." A few of my students for the next class come in and take their seats. Aria walks in and stands beside my desk facing me. She looks behind her, "About that paper due." I look at her, "The extra credit." I nod, "Oh yeah, what about that?" She smiles at me slightly. She puts her hand on the desk beside mine just barely touching it. "I need an extension." I nod, "How long?" She looks around then leans closer, "Half hour." I nod, "That will be fine Miss. Montgomery." She smiles, "Thank you Mr. Fitz." She goes to walk away, "Do you need a pass?" She turns and shakes her head, "I told my teacher I had to talk to you about my paper, I'm good." I smile and nod, "Don't be too late, Miss. Montgomery." She smiles and turns walking out my classroom. The last of my class files in as the bell rings. I smile and start my lecture all over again.

The class I look forward to all day finally comes. I watch as the students file in but I only want to see her. I see her walk in smiling and laughing with her friends. The bell rings as they all take their seats and stare at me. I catch those beautiful eyes and lose myself for a minute. I remember where I am when a cell phone goes off. I turn and watch the student mouth, _I'm Sorry, _Before getting up and walking out of my class to answer the call. It must be an emergency.

I look to the class, "We will be starting a new book." I reach behind me and grab my copy, "To Kill A Mockingbird." I hear a few groans and a few sighs, "It is not a bad book at all. I think you will like it." I watch the student who took the call come back in and look at me before sitting down. "I'm sorry." I nod, "It's okay. I was just saying how we will be starting a new book." I hold up the copy and she smiles before giving me her full attention. Like all my other classes we talk about the book. Some students had questions that I answered. I look up at the clock and see time is almost out, "The day is almost over but I just wanted to let you know that your only assignment with this book is to read it and write a paper at the end." I receive a bunch of smiles and claps as the bell rings. "Have a good day, and remember to get the book by Wednesday." I watch the whole class leave but Aria and her friends. As they are leaving she turns and smiles my way before walking out with them.

I smile as I pack my bag up and grab the rest of the papers I need to grade. I sling my bag over my shoulder and turn the lights off before closing and locking the door. I turn and walk down the hallway. I walk down the steps and to my car. I see a lot of cars left and normally mine would be one but I have a special plan today. Pulling onto the road I head to my apartment to get ready.

**I AM SO SORRY for the long wait. I promise to have the other part to this up tonight. I had finals sneak up on me and I got the flu and was down. My finals are over and done with and I feel better now. I have a month off and I plan to write.  
>I will have the other part up soon.<br>Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW and I am sorry for the long wait. **

**1babyt**


	7. Chapter 7

I am dressed and ready to go. Everything is set and ready. I smile and walk out and see the limo waiting for me. I walk up to him, "Mr. Fitz, I thought I was picking two up?" I smile, "She will be here soon, I want to surprise her." He smiles, "That's really sweet. What can I do?" I smile, "I want us to drive around the block. Then Park down there and when I see her I will tell you. Then I want to pull up and surprise her." He nods and holds the door open as I get in. He gets in and drives around the block and parks at the end of the street like I said.

I see her car pull up. I look to the window separating us and the driver, "That was her car. Wait a minute then drive up and park in front of the steps on the other side of the street." "Yes sir." He pulls up and I roll the window down some to get a better look. She is staring at the door in a short red dress and a black jacket just to her ribs. Her hair is down and loose and I can't stop staring. I mean her butt looks amazing and she looks beautiful all dressed up. I hear my phone and look down to see her calling me. I smile, "Hello?" I look out the window watching her with a smile. "Hey, where are you?" Checking her out again I lean forward a little, "You look good." I watch her look to the right and then to the left when she spots me. I smile through the half way down window. Her face goes from confused to surprised and smiling, she starts coming down the stairs "I. I thought we were taking the train." I shrug some, "I know you had your heart set on being coughed on by commuters but." She starts crossing the street, "So this is what a real date with Ezra Fitz looks like." She shakes her head a little "Damn." The driver opens the door for her. I smile, "You can hang up now." She smiles at me and hangs up never taking her eyes off mine. I hang up and scoot over letting her in. As soon as she is in the driver closes the door and heads back to the driver's seat. I start kissing her immediately as I roll the window up.

The drive to the place was fun. We made out and had fun just being with each other. We pull up to the museum where I am surprising her by seeing artwork and the artist that did it. She looks at the museum and smiles at me. I laugh and lean in kissing her. The driver opens the door and she gets out first with me following. We enter and look around and the place looks great. They have champagne and crab cakes, Two things which she likes. I didn't choose this on a whelm, I looked into everything. I grab her champagne and she looks at me then takes it as we look around waiting for the artist. We waited and waited but the artist never showed. I turn to say something when I see a lady who works here, "I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen the artist will not be coming today." Shaking my head, I look at her. She seemed to understand and we head out.

I walk ahead of her on the steps, "If someone threw me a party with champagne and crab cakes to celebrate my work Id think I'd try to stop by." She ends up beside me staring at me. I smile, "Yeah if it were my work, id show up if people put out folding chairs and sweaty cheese." I laugh a little making her smile. "Well plus id be there." I smile and nod, "True. Are you uh, are you disappointed that the artist didn't show up." Without a second to think she answers right away, "No." She shakes her head smiling. "The only person I cared about seeing is here." She tries to intertwine her fingers in mine and on instinct I pull my hand away. She looks at my hand and I know she's upset. Shit, why did I just do that? I feel her eyes on me as I look at the ground. I look up and meet her eyes. Screw it. I smile a little and grab her hand, my finger on hers but not holding or intertwined. I look at her, "I'm sorry. First I kind of forget. I was." She laughs a little and smiles, "Not in Rosewood." She shakes her head smiling, "It's okay. Me too. But when I first saw the limo I thought I was gonna have to ride in the trunk." I laugh a little and then smile slightly before taking a hand and placing my finger on her chin to lift her face to mine. Bending my head to meet her I kiss her. It's a simple kiss and when we pull away I stare at her and she smiles some, "Yeah I could, I could get use to this." She smiles and I lean in and kiss her again. Another simple but sweet kiss, I stay inches away from her mouth, "Ready for more culture?" She leans in and kisses me this time. We pull away and she smiles, "Lead the way." My hands are on her hips so I move them away and intertwine my fingers with her as I walk with her hand and hand to the restaurant I have planned.

Even though the artist didn't show up, and I thought this night would be ruined, it is actually ending up amazing. I am able to kiss and hold hands with my beautiful girlfriend. We are out on our first real date and I can actually show people she is mine. She is dating me. In Rosewood, we have to hide our relationship and when we see each other out we have to be the teacher and the student. I know I signed up for this but sometimes it is too much and I just want to grab her and kiss her. You would not believe the amount of will power I have to have when I see her around town with her friends or out by herself and I have to call her Miss. Montgomery and act like nothing more than her teacher. It is worse at school. I know she is my student and this relationship is wrong on so many levels but I will admit it, I love her. I love Aria Montgomery and I wish I could show it when I wanted. I hate having to hide us and our relationship away in my apartment, but if that means being able to be with the most amazing person in the world, I can deal with it.

We are seated at the restaurant and I made sure we were outside away from everything and everyone. We will have one person who comes to us. No one is around. I made sure they turned the Christmas lights on they use for decoration. They even up a candle on the table with floating rose petals in the bowl with the candle. The restaurant did amazing. They serve French food so I ordered ahead of time and made sure what I was ordering was stuff we would eat. They bring us a bottle of wine and pour our glasses before leaving and coming back with our food. Aria looks at me amazed, "We didn't order." I smile, "I already did." She looks around and at me in awe, "This is beautiful Ezra." I smile, "Not as beautiful as you." She blushes and grabs my hand. "Thank you. This is amazing. I am having so much fun." I smile and kiss her hand as we start to eat our food.

When we are done the waitress brings us our desert and our check. I hand her my card and watch her walk away. Aria looks at the desert and smiles, "You really out did yourself." I smile and lean over the table and kiss her. When I sit back in my seat the waitress comes back, "Have a great night you two." She hands my card back and I put it up. Aria shakes her head, "I really can't believe you did all of this." I look around, "I wanted to take you on a real date. We can't do that in Rosewood." She nods and looks down, "Hey, it's fine. I don't mind hiding our relationship if it means I get to be with you." She smiles, "Really?" I nod, "Yeah, you are amazing and wonderful. You make my day better and when I see you walk into my class I get happy. You light up my world. When you are around everything is perfect. When you leave I can't wait to see you again. The smallest glance of you and it makes me happy." She smiles and wipes a tear, "Oh Ezra that is so sweet. I love talking to you and spending time with you. You make me so happy. I can't wait for you class, I love watching you talk and the way you move. I sit there and count until I can get you alone."

I smile and lean over kissing her. I pull away and stare at her, she smiles at me, "What?" I look at her, "You are so beautiful." She blushes, "Well you are very sexy." I laugh and she smiles. "I love you Aria." She looks at me wide eyed for a second then she smiles even wider, "I love you too Ezra." She comes around the table and leans down kissing me. I pull her onto my lap and continue to kiss her. She pulls away and smiles at me, "Thank you for tonight, it was perfect." I smile and nod, "Yes it was." She lays her head on my chest.

We get up after we eat our desert and head out to the limo waiting to take us home. The limo drops us off at my apartment and I smile at the driver before he drives off. Aria looks around, "Can I come up to your place?" I nod and walk ahead of her into my building. I go ahead and head to my door. I leave it open for her. She comes in a minute later and closes the door. She takes her jacket off and lays it on island before coming over and sitting on the couch with me.

She snuggles up to me with her head on my chest, "Ezra, can I stay the night?" I smile wide, "What about your parents?" she looks up at me, "I told them I was staying at Hanna's and I told Hanna I was staying with a friend so she said she will make sure to act like I stayed there." I smile wide, "I would love for you to stay the night." She smiles and kisses me before lying back on my chest. "I'm so tired." I laugh and pick her up bridal style. She giggles as I put her on my bed and walk over to my dresser and pull out my yellow shirt. Its loose and comfy, "Want this?" She nods and gets on her knees on the bed, "Unzip me please."

I walk over and move her hair out of the way and then kiss her neck and then her shoulder. I unzip her dress slowly and kiss every inch of newly exposed skin. She shivers under my touch making me smile. When her dress is fully unzipped I kiss her neck again and let her hair fall back into place. "All good." She turns around and smirks before pulling the dress up and over her raveling red lace undergarments. I smile and look at her, "I thought you were tired?" She shrugs, "I am but what's a little fun before bed." I smile wide as she moves closer to the edge and grabs my tie pulling me to her. She kisses me hard and undoes my tie. I took my jacket off when I came in the door so she starts unbuttoning my shirt and like I did she kisses all the newly exposed skin. I watch her so interested in my body as she slides the shirt off my shoulder, letting it drop to the floor. She undoes my pants and slips them down as I kick them off. I pull her heels off and she smiles at me. I climb on the bed kissing her. My hands reach around her to take her bra off and she pulls away. She pulls my boxers down and I laugh at how impatient she is. I pull her underwear off and look at her. She is so beautiful. She pulls me to her kissing her one last time.

An hour later I have my arm around her and she is facing my chest. She kisses it then she kisses me. "Do you want me to get you my shirt?" She shakes her head. "I just want to stay here forever." I laugh and kiss her head. I hear her yawn. "I love you Ezra." I smile, "I love you too Aria." I feel myself falling asleep. This date turned out to be perfect and I couldn't have imagined anything better. I look at the girl in my arms sleeping one more time before I fall asleep.

**Here's the second part. I hope you like it and again sorry for the wait.  
>PLEASE REVIEW.<br>1babyt**


	8. Chapter 8

Aria is easily the best thing that ever happened to me. She is amazing and i love her. I can't imagine my life without her. I can't stop thinking about her and what we will do next and what she will do next to make me laugh. She has changed me for the better. I understand my students more and i realize that not all girls are crazy and bad.

I watch her type her essay on the laptops i brought into class today. Everyone is working on the borrowed laptops from the library but i can't take my eyes off her. She is so cute when she is focused.

Her face makes the cutest focused face with her nose scrunched up some. I just want to walk over and kiss her. i did actually get up and walk over there once already and she looks up with the cutest confused look. I caught myself and smiled and bent over and looked at her computer of course making my hand touch hers. "Watch your paragraph's Miss. Montgomery." She smiles up at me with that twinkle in her eye when she knows i just got caught being distracted by her. "Of course Mr. Fitz, thank you." i smile and had to walk around the rest of the class and give pointers so it didn't seem obvious.

I look up at the clock and see i still have a half hour till class is over. Sighing i sit down hoping time goes by quickly. i get to leave right as the bell rings and Aria said she would be over later tonight. I'm excited to spend some alone time with her. I haven't got much time with her since our date. She calls and text me but it's not the same. I can't hold her and kiss her through a phone.

i look up and see her look up and smile at me before going back to typing. I look at the clock and see we are down to twenty minutes. I let myself drift into thinking about her and daydreaming about her.

I think about how her lips taste and the feel of her skin under my hands. The way she says my name with a smile and a twinkle in her eye. I love the way she smiles at me, it makes me feel special and like its a smile reserved for me. I can't help but think about the way her hair flows and the way it feels as i run my fingers through it. Her style and the way she lights up when i compliment an outfit. It is a crazy style that she has but without it she is not Aria, the Aria i know.

I heard Hanna mention that she had pink streaks before she left for Iceland and i picture it a lot. How she looked with them? Where there everywhere or in select spots? Did they make her eyes sparkle the way they do now? I want to see a picture of her with the pink streaks, i bet she looked like a hot skater chick. i look up at the clock and smile, "Okay, there is five minutes left of class, please save your assignments and log off. Put the computers back when done."

I sit back in my chair and watch as the class goes hetic trying to hurry and get everything put away so they can leave. i watch as the last person who just so happens to be Aria, put away her computer before smiling and sitting down just as the bell rings. I watch the students leave as i grab my bag and lock the computers before following the last of my students out the door. i shut the light off and walk down the hallway with the students. i see Aria at her locker with her friends and her friends boyfriends and girlfriend and i feel bad that Aria can't have that. Her friends don't even know we are dating. I walk by and her Spencer, "Aria, he is a nice guy. I know you will like him." I walk by and smile as a student says by to me. i know Aria won't do it but it still hurts that no one can know, not even her friends. Walking out of the school i walk to my car and get in before heading home.

It has been a couple hours and i have just been lying on my couch with the television on low. I hear my phone beep and look on the table and see and that it's a text from Aria.

_On my Way. xoxo_

Sighing i move from my spot a little bit and look around as i ruffle my hair up. I hear my buzzer and get up to let her in. I walk over and hit the buzzer letting her in and walk back over to the couch. I watch as she opens my door and smiles that wonderful smile my way, "Hey baby." She walks in and i smile as she comes over to the couch and lays across my lap. "How was your day?" I laugh, "Not bad, i daydreamed about you all day." She smiles and leans up kissing me.I still feel that energy between us that pulls me toward her.I love her and i know i shouldn't be upset about what her friends say, they just don't know about us.

I look down at her while she plays with my fingers. "Aria, have you told your friends about us?" She sits up and shakes her head, "No, i know that can't happen and I'm fine with that." I smile a little, "Do you want to?" She sits straighter and looks at me, "Of course i want to, they are my friends but in a way i don't. I love having you to myself and i would never want to chance you getting hurt. I look at it as with it being just us two, we have a better chance of keeping this secret then if more people know." I smile wide and lean down and kiss her, "Your amazing, you know that."

I can't believe that she was able to just change my mood the way she just did. We watch some television and snuggle. We enjoy each others company and i couldn't be more happy. "Ezra, i need to go home." i look down at her in my arms and nod, "Okay baby."i release my grip on her and kiss her. She smiles as she pulls away. She puts her jacket on and comes over and pecks my lips again before smiling at me, "I will text you when i get home." i nod and watch her walk out of my apartment.

I lean back on my couch thinking about the amazing woman her just left my house. i hear my phone beep,_ I'm home baby. I love you and will talk to you soon Mr. Fitz ;)_

Laughing i send a quick i love you back and lay down with the realization that i could see myself marrying her and having kids with her.

**I hope you liked it, sorry for the long wait. Holidays are crazy with my family but :) i got a new tablet so i can write anywhere. I wrote a lot while i was at my great grandma's but she had no internet so i wasn't able to update :) HOPE it was worth the wait.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**1babyt**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a few weeks since everything went down at my apartment. Since then we are on winter break. Christmas came and went and even though i didn't get to see Aria a lot, we had fun. She came over and i gave her a pretty diamond bracelet and diamond locket with a key tied to it. She offically has a key to my apartment. She was so happy she hugged me and screamed. She gave me motogramed paper to put in my typewriter and a boxset of old black and white movies. I was so happy i put the paper in right away and had to type something. I typed,

I love you Aria Montgomery.

~E

She was so happy that i wrote her something she wanted to get it framed. Afterwards we put one of the movies in and we ended up making love in my bed before she had to go home.

Now it is New Years Eve and i want to see her so bad. I want my kiss at midnight but i don't think it will happen because her family was throwing a party tonight. i am sitting on my couch watching a movie when my phone goes off. i walk over to the counter and pick it up. "Hello?" I hear a lot of noise, "Ezra?" i look at my phone confused, "Yes, who is this?" I hear a laugh, "This is Ella Montgomery." i feel my chest tighten when i hear that name. Why would she be calling me? "Oh hi." She laughs, "I didn't a card back from you,i was calling to see if you were coming to our party tonight or not." i laugh, "Oh, i'm sorry i never got one." She huffs, "I swore i told Aria to give it to you, that girl sometimes. She would forget her head. Anyway, would you like to come?" i look around at my empty apartment where i wasn't doing anything and then the thought of even seeing Aria makes me smile, "I would love to, when does it start?" She laughs, "People are showing up already, so whenever you want to come." I smile, "i will be there soon." We hang up and i basically run to my bathroom to get a shower.

I come out in a towel and look at my clothes, i want to look nice. I decide on a nice blue button down and a blue and black stripped tie with a grey vest. I grab a dark pair of jeans to put on. I grab my black dress shoes to finish the outfit. I mess my hair up some and grab my keys heading out of my apartment.

I park next to the curb in front of the house of the girl i love. i take a deep breath and get out of my car with the bottle of wine i bought. locking my car i put my keys in my pocket and walk up to the steps and knock on the door.

I look around and hear the door open and see Aria answer the door with a smile that then drops as her eyes go wide. "Mr. Fitz, what are you doing here?" I laugh, "Your mom invited me." She smiles and moves out of the way letting me in, "Have fun then." I look her over and see her in a thick strap grey dress with a little bit of pink around her waist. It is stright and bells a little before it stops midthigh. She is wearing black six inch heels and her hair is curled to match her dark makeup. Its a different look for her but i like it. I smile and wink at her as i walk in and see Ella. She smiles wide and comes over and hugs me, "Ezra, so glad you could make it." i hand her the wine, "Glad to be invited, hope you like the wine." She smiles and holds it, "Thank you so much. Make yourself at home and enjoy." She walks off and Aria comes over and smiles, "Everyone is down here somewhere, i'm sure you know some of them." She turns and points one way, "Food and drinks are that way." She turns and points in another way, "Dancing and television is that way." She then points down a hallway, "Bathroom is that way." She smiles up at me, "Anything i can help you with?" I smile and lick my lips a little and she blushes, "Not at this moment Miss. Montgomery." She smile and walks away. i walk in the direction of the drinks and grab a coke and drink it while i walk into the living room where everyone is talking with some dancing.

I talk with some people i work with and a few of the females are flirting with me. I smile and walk towards the kitchen where the food is when i feel someone pull on my hand. "Ezra Fitz." i smile as i recoginize the women as one of the science teachers. "Alana Wright." She smiles at me knowing i know her name. "What can i help you with Alana?" She smiles a pretty smile as she trails her finger down my vest, "I was wondering who your midnight kiss will be?" I shrug trying to not show that i know who it will be, "I don't know yet." She smiles wider, "I can help with that." I smile and take her hand away, "Thanks for the offer, i will remember that when the time comes." She smiles and walks away as i shake my head and keep walking towards the kitchen.

I am eating some wings and cheese sticks when Aria walks in and looks around before leaning against the counter and looking at me sitting at the island. i look around and watch her as she crosses her arms. "Yes?" She pushes her lips out and looks around before walking closer and leaning her arms on the island and looking into my eyes, "Miss. Wright wanted to kiss you." i smile and spin my chair sideways as i put the cheese stick down. "Yes, but not happening." She looks at me, "Who then?" I smile and look around before standing up and walking around to the other side and stand next to her. "My wonderful, amazing, beautiful girlfriend." She smiles up at me, "How?" i shrug, "I have a plan." She smiles and grabs my hand behind the counter before pulling away and walking over and getting a plate and putting food on it.

She walks over and sits the plate next to mine before sitting down and eating. She looks up and winks at me before i walk over and take my seat sitting next to her. We finish eating and the kitchen starts to pile up. i smile as Ella comes in, "Ezra, so happy you found the food. Was it good?" I smile and nod, "Amazing Ella." She smiles and starts talking to her friends as i walk away with a drink in my hand.

The countdown starts and i smile as i look around for my beautiful girlfriend. i see her near the steps and she smiles before walking up them. I smile and walk towards them and start up them. I hit the landing and am pulled in the corner with Aria smiling at countdown gets louder, "5." "4" "3" "2" I put my hands on her hips and pull her closer to me. "1" i smile and lean down capturing her lips with mine. She moans softly and grabs the back of my hair tugging making me moan. She pulls away first and smiles at me. "Happy New Year Mr. Fitz." i smile wide, "Happy New Year baby." she smiles and pecks my lips. "Come on we have to get back." I watch her walk down the steps and fix my clothes before walking down the steps. I smile as i watch the party die down and think about how amazing my new year already is off too.

**Happy New Year everyone :) I hope its a great one. **

**I wanted to get this chapter out, i hope you like it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**1babyt**


	10. Chapter 10

My new year has been amazing so far. I was able to kiss my girlfriend at midnight. She ended up coming home with me that night and staying the night. She was able to actually stay with me overnight five nights out of the two week break we had for winter. I had so much fun just hanging with her. School started back and even though I still can't control myself around her, we have been able to talk and flirt a little without anyone finding out. I am loving this new year but this song keeps flashing through my head. I don't know where it is coming from but it hasn't stopped for awhile now.

It just keeps playing.

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream._

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

I know this song but I can't figure out why it keeps playing in my mind. I see Aria coming my way and I can't help the smile that crosses my face. The teacher I was talking to looks at me then around. "Ezra, what are you smiling at?" I look down at her, "Nothing. I just remembered this movie I was watching last night. It was so good and I can't wait to go home and finish it." She nods but looks around before smiling at me and keeps talking about a meeting coming up. I zone her out and look at Aria as walks past us. I look back at her and smile, "Yeah, it sounds good. I have to go." I turn and head towards my classroom knowing soon I can see the dark haired beauty that occupies my mind all day every day.

The time of the day that I love is here. Her class. She walks in with her friends and smiles at me quickly before sitting in her seat and turning to finish her talk with her friends.

I watch as the class enters and the bell rings. I smile and leans against the desk and smile, "Today we are finishing up your newest essay. Since it is due today and I know most of you probably didn't finish it." I see a few glances and a few people slump in their desk. I smile, "That is why I brought the computers in and am letting you guys finish them. As long as I have them in my email or on my desk by the end of class." A few people clap and smile. I see a hand go up and I smile as I see who it belongs to, "Yes, Miss. Montgomery?" She lowers her hand, "What about the people who finished their paper already?" I smile, "Well this is a free period then. Do homework, read a book, work on things from other classes, or just play on the computer." She nods, "What about our cell phones?" I shrug, "Why not." She smiles and I look around, "Okay, any more questions." No one ask so I laugh, "Grab the computers and get started." I sit at my desk and watch as everyone starts something.

Grabbing some papers that need graded I start grading them when my phone goes off. I look at it and pick it up to see a text message.

_Can I come over after class?_

Smiling I look at my phone,

_Of course baby._

My phone vibrates in my hand,

_No one is home tonight at my house, maybe I could stay the night._

Smiling I write back,

_Your welcome anytime baby. I would love for you to stay._

I put my phone down and it vibrates one more time,

_:) Thank you. Love you Ezra. Xoxox_

I smile as I see my text flash across my phone.

I look up and see everyone working on something. Aria looks up at me and smiles before opening her book and she keeps reading _Gone Girl._

Class is about to be over and I couldn't be more happy. Aria is coming over after and she is staying the night. How much better could this be? I smile as I stand up, "Okay, you have ten minutes to finish and either print it or send it to my email." I receive some mumbles and then watch as people type quicker.

Sitting back down I watch as the clock ticks and the seconds pass. I watch as computers close and students sigh in relief at being done with the essay. I see two minutes left, standing up I clap my hands, "Time to log off and put the computers up." Watching the students stand and walk to the rack where the computers go, I catch sight of Aria and can't help the flutter of my heart.

The bell rings and my students file out leaving Aria and I staring at each other. She smiles at me and looks around before she comes over to my desk and places her hand down on the desk. "Mr. Fitz, I want you to look at something before you go home." I tilt my head and she hands me a piece of paper and I look down to see.

_I am going to get groceries and then we are going to cook dinner together. It may be with or without clothes on. We will see but I can tell you how this night will defiantly end and it will be with no clothes on with us in your bed._

_Love you, _

_Aria._

I feel my cheek heat up and I look up at her and she smiles at me innocently. "Was everything in place Mr. Fitz?" I can't help the shiver that runs through my body as I stutter out, "Uh. Um. Yeah Miss. Montgomery, everything was in place." She smiles and flips her hair, "Good. Have a good night Mr. Fitz." Turning on her heel she walks out of the classroom leaving me breathless and wanting to follow after her.

Taking a deep breath I pack up my bag and turn off the light before walking out of my classroom and trying my hardest not to run to my car. I finally reach my car and can't help the smile that crosses my face as I get in and head home. Aria makes me happy. She knows how to light up my day and make everything disappear.

I park my car and get out and walk into my building. Outside my door the smell coming from behind it makes my mouth water. Slowly I open my door and see Aria in a pair of sport shorts with a tank top and her hair pulled into a pony tail as she sings and dances to the music softly playing on her iPod. She is in her own little world and has no idea I am watching her. I slowly close the door and set my jacket and bag down by the door before carefully and quietly walking toward her. When I am right behind her I wrap my arms around her from behind causing her to jump in my arms. I laugh and kiss the back of her head and then her shoulder. "You were so cute, I couldn't help myself." She laughs and turns in my arms wrapping her arms around my neck. "Well, I am glad you are home." I smile and look at her, "Oh really?" She nods with a smirk as she stands on her tippy toes and inches her face to mine. "Because now you can help me." She pulls away and smiles at my shocked face as she goes back to cooking.

I take my stuff to my chair and take my shoes off before washing my hands and walking back to the kitchen. "It smells good." She smiles over her shoulder at me. "Thanks." I walk in and look around, "What can I do to help?" She stops and looks around, "Um." I laugh as we both notice she has everything done and under control. I lean in and kiss her, "I will just keep you company." She smiles and goes back to cooking. "What are we having anyway?"

Turning with a pan in her hands she smiles, "Stuffed shells with a salad and bread sticks." I look into the pan to see the shells before she puts them in the oven, "I could get use to this." Laughing she turns around and leans against the counter as she wipes her hands on a towel. "Get use to what?" I shrug, "Coming home to you. Having a home cooked meal." She smiles and puts her hands on my waist and pulls me to her, "Glad to hear." I smile as she leans up and captures my lips with hers.

Placing my hands on either side of her I pin her against the counter and in my arms. I feel her tongue on my lip asking for entrance which I gladly allow. Moving one hand I tangle it in her hair. I love the feel of her hair. She moans lightly as one of her hands goes under my shirt. I pull her shirt up to reveal her stomach. We stop when we hear beeping. Looking in the direction of the stove we see the timer going off. With a laugh I let her go as she turns the timer off and get the food out of the oven. I grab the salad and make two plates before taking them to the table. I grab us each a soda and put it on the table with the salads. When I look over I see Aria putting shells on plates. Walking over I grab the plates and kiss her quickly before taking the food to put with the rest on the table. I turn and run right into Aria. My hands on instinct grab her by the hips before she falls. "Sorry baby." She laughs and shakes her head, "It's fine baby, let's eat." I smile and pull her chair out for her and then scoot it back in as she sits and puts the bread on the table.

Dinner was amazing. She is such an amazing cook. She laughs as I stand over the stove with a fork in the pan with the leftovers. "Do you want another plate?" I shake my head and take a bite, "Nope, I am good." She laughs and comes over and kisses me, "Your adorable." I gasp and she laughs harder, "I am not adorable, sexy, handsome, maybe but not adorable." She laughs and leans up and kisses me quickly, "You are all of those but you are adorable too." She runs off to the living room before I can catch her.

Once I was officially done eating, I went over to lay on the couch with her in my arms. We watched a movie with her curled up in my arms. As the credits roll she looks up at me, "I am loving being here." I smile and kiss her head, "I love you being here." She leans up and kisses me. Sitting up on her knees she pushes my shoulders while kissing me. Laying on my back, she smiles down at me before lying on top of me and kissing me again. One hand moves to hair and tangles in it while the other moves up the back of her shirt to feel her wonderful skin.

She leans up and I pull her shirt off before she yanks mine off and throws it somewhere. I smile and she leans down and starts to kiss my neck and rake her fingers down my chest. I kiss her neck and play with her breast. This is getting heated quickly. Breathing heavily I pull away quickly, "Should we move?" She shakes her head and starts kissing her way down my stomach. I groan and she smirks up at me before undoing my belt and unbuttoning then unzipping my pants and pulling them with her as she moves her body down mine. I moan and she laughs as she stands behind the arm of the couch now. Smirking I move to get closer to her and undo her pants and pull them down where she kicks them off before I pull her with me back onto the couch.

I am laying with the most beautiful girl I know in my arms. I smile down at the beauty on my chest as she sleeps. I can't sleep. That song keeps playing through my head and it is becoming annoying. I just want to sleep with this amazing girl but the song won't let me. I sigh and kiss her head before lightly rubbing her back. Closing my eyes I let the song play through my head as I daydream about the girl on my chest.

I wake up as Aria moves from under my arms. I look down at her and she smiles slyly at me. "Sorry for waking you. I was just trying to go to the bathroom." Smiling I let her go and sit up, "No problem." She leans in and kisses me before running into the bathroom. Coming back out a few minutes later she curls back up against me and kisses my chest. "I just want to stay here." I smile and kiss her head, "I feel the same way." She smiles and leans in kissing me. "I love you Mr. Fitz." I laugh and kiss her forehead, "I love you too Aria."

I wake up to a wonderful smell. Blinking I see Aria in the kitchen cooking. I smile and rub at my eyes. Getting up I walk into the kitchen and wrap my arms around her and lean my head on her shoulder. She smiles, "Your awake." I smile and kiss her shoulder, "I smelled this amazing smell." She laughs and turns in my arms. "Pancakes, bacon and eggs." Smiling I lean in and kiss her, "Sounds amazing." I go to the coffee maker and laugh as I see coffee already made. "You are amazing."She laughs and turns the stove off, "You are too Ezra." I turn to her with my coffee in hand and laugh, "Food done?" She nods as she makes the plates. I take the two coffees to the table as she brings the food to the table. Sitting down we eat.

Once done she sighs and leans against the counter, while I close the dishwasher. "What's wrong?" She looks down, "We have to go to school." I stand in front of her and kiss her, "I know baby." She sighs, "I hate having to lie and get up and act like I don't have a boyfriend." Picking her up I set her on the counter and place my hands on her thighs as I lean in and kiss her passionately. "I know how hard it is baby. I'm sorry." Placing a hand on my cheek she leans in and kisses the other, "It isn't hard and I love you so much that it is all worth it." I smile and kiss her, "We need to get ready." She wraps her legs around my waist and pulls me closer. Smiling up at me she pulls my head down and kisses me with so much passion that I lose train of thought. Smiling she pulls away and laughs. Pushing me away slightly she hops off the couch and walks into the bathroom. Poking her head back out, she laughs, "Are you coming." Running into the bathroom I strip down and hop in the shower with her.

Aria is dressed in her clothes for the day as I walk around in my pants. "Ezra, wear that sweater vest." I hold the one up she is talking about, smiling she nods "Yes and this tie." She hands me my blue tie and kisses me quickly. " I have to go but have a good day." I smile and pull her to me and kiss her. She deepens the kiss, when air is much needed we pull away and she laughs. "See you later Ezra." I smile and peck her lips quickly. "I love you." She smiles as she grabs all her bags, "I love you too Ezra." I watch her walk out my door. I sigh and sit on my bed. Her smell is all over my apartment, it's like she is still here. Smiling I get up and put my dress shirt on and then the tie she choose. Lastly I put the sweater vest on that she picked out. Looking over at the clock I put my shoes on and grab my bag as I walk out the door and get in my car. Looking up at my window to my apartment, I sigh as I drive to work.

Walking into school I am greeted with hellos and smiles but honestly, I would rather be home with Aria then be here. I hate coming to work anymore because its just time I have to sit there and pretend I am not with Aria. Secretly I am looking at college teaching jobs so I could at least be seen with Aria outside of school. So far I have had no luck and it is starting to hit me. I may not be able to see Aria outside of school or my apartment, until she graduates. I hate the thought of that because when she graduates, she will go to college and she is so smart she could go anywhere. I hate to think I will be stuck here in Rosewood in high school while she goes on and does everything I have wanted to do.

Classes are going by slowly and I want the day to be over. I want to be able to hold and kiss Aria, which can't happen until school is over and we are at my apartment. I know she has to go home tonight but even the smallest time I get with her to ourselves, is what I wait for and enjoy.

The last class of the day, her class. Her class is amazing and I love to teach her class because not only is she in it but the class itself is more awake and involved then my other ones. I watch as the students file in with smiles, ready to hear what I have to say and learn from me. What more could I ask for? My students want to learn.

I smile as the bell rings and look out at the faces waiting for me to teach them. "Today we are going to start reading _Romeo and Juliet_." The class looks at each other and then me. I nod, "I know you read it awhile ago but you never had me teaching it. I would like for you to read it again or watch the movie and we will work on it different then your other teacher did." They all nod and smile at me, "For today I wanted to just talk about the book some." I watch as the students take out their notebooks and pens and get ready to write what I have to say.

"You know Romeo and Juliet were in love. Their love was forbidden. You know that they killed themselves to be with each other. That is known from the book, however I want you to think. I mean really think about their love and how they were so in love they would do anything to be with each other." I see the wheels in their heads turning as they think about what I am saying. "Now, does anyone have anything to say about it?"

I watch as a female student raises her hand, "The love was forbidden and they knew this. They didn't want to be with each other, they was no one else, they had to be with each other. They did what they needed to do to be together. It wasn't how they planned and it wasn't what they wanted, but then again, in love is anything planned or what you want? You do what you have to do to be with the person that you love and can't imagine being without. You can't imagine anyone else and dying is better than not being with that person." I nod and look around, "That was an amazing insight into this. Does anyone else have anything to say?"

My class starts a conversation on love and how sometimes it isn't normal or what people would want, but it is what the two in love do because they have to be together.

The bell is about to ring and I am utterly surprised at how the students think and what they are saying. They are very insightful and smart for their ages. Some of the guys tried to make the conversation a joke but a few of the guys were serious and showed their sensitive sides. The only person left who didn't talk raises his hand, "Mr. Blake." He looks at me, "I think love is different for everyone and sometimes, it gets to the point where you feel like you would die without the other. However I feel at certain ages, the love we think we feel or felt was not it at all. At the time we would die without the other person but then in a few months or a year, we are over it and soon someone else is the person we would die without. I think love is real and it is out there but I also think that when you truly love someone you would not die without them because you wouldn't be without them. You would die with them if they died. You are so attached to each other that no matter what, you are always with them and being apart would be hard but you know that your love is real and that no matter what, they are your one and only." I look at him surprised, "Well, thank you for the insight, I like your points and think you have a great way of thinking."

I look at my class and smile, "We may just have to do an essay on this topic. You all have a lot to say and a lot to express. I think I will work on an essay assignment and get that out to you." As the bell rings, I hear the class still talking about the discussion we had as they leave. That is what makes teaching worthwhile. When you can get through to someone and even when they don't have to talk about it or learn anymore, they want to. Aria smiles at me as she walks out the door. I sit down at my desk and start writing out the assignment to hand out to the class.

When the assignment is wrote out. I print a sheet out. I pick the piece of paper up and take it to the copier in the office. I hit the button and type in my password and how many copies I need. I stand there and watch as the papers come out. When it beeps letting me know my copies are done, I pick them all up and walk back to my classroom. I put the papers in the folder for assignments and put it in my drawer. Grabbing my bag and turning the light off to my classroom, I walk down the hallway to the front doors. I walk down the steps and to my car. Once inside I throw my bag in the back and put my car in drive as I head to my apartment. Pulling up along the curb, I put my car in park. I grab my bag and am about to get out when my phone goes off. Picking it up I see a text from Aria.

_I can only show up for a few._

I type back a quick okay and get out before heading into my apartment building. I stop outside my door as I see a note taped to it with my name on it. I look around but take it off and walk into my apartment. Setting the note on the counter, I throw my bag in my desk chair and lay on the couch needing a nap.

I wake up to Aria shaking me. "Ezra." I sit up and look at her, "Yeah." She holds the note out to me, "Where did you get this?" I shrug, "It was on my door." She shakes her head, "Did you read it?" I shake my head no and she pushes it into my hands. Looking down I see in clear readable writing,

_I know what you are doing. Tutor sessions gone too far, Mr. Fitz._

I look at Aria with wide eyes, "Someone knows?" She shrugs, "I guess so." I stand up and start pacing. "This is not good." Aria sits down on the couch, "I know." I look at her and pace, "I don't know what to do." She places her head down, "I didn't tell anyone. I was so careful." I walk over and sit next to her and hold her hand, "I know baby. I know you were. It isn't your fault." She nods and kisses my cheek, "Do we have to stop seeing each other?" I shake my head, "I am not giving you up. I love you too much." I look at the note on my living room table and sigh, "This is just something we will have to deal with. It's an obstacle and obstacles make couples stronger." She nods and lays her head on my shoulder, "I just don't want you to get in trouble." I smile at her, "We are careful. This is probably nothing. Your parents don't know and the school doesn't know, I won't get in trouble."

We sit there with my arm over her shoulder and her curled into my side, just staring at the note. We hope this is nothing and everything will be okay. We just don't want to talk about it. She leans up and kisses me, bringing my attention to her. Turning she wraps her arms around me and kisses me with everything. She puts everything she is feeling into the kiss. I can feel how scared and upset she is along with how in love she is with me. I pull away and peck her lips, "Everything will be okay sweetie." She nods and curls up with me on the couch as we just cuddle and enjoy the time we have together.

She sits up when he phone goes off. She picks it up from the table and sighs, "My mom told me to come home." I nod and lean in and kiss her. "I love you Ezra." I smile, "I love you too baby." She sighs and looks at me, "What if the principle finds out and brings me in for questioning?" I shrug, "Do what you have to do baby. I don't want you to get in trouble. I don't think they even know anything and someone is just trying to scare us but I really don't know and I would rather get in trouble then get you in trouble." She nods and kisses me quickly before grabbing her bag, "I hope you are right Ezra. I love you and will talk to you later." I smile and nod, "I love you too Aria." As soon as the door closes I lose it.

I might lose my job. I might lose Aria. What would I do if I lose my job and Aria? I am screwed. I hope no one knows and someone is just trying to scare me but if someone does know, I am screwed. The school board could find out. I could lose my job and my license resulting in me never getting a job again. Let alone that I could go to jail because we have been sleeping together. Running my fingers through my hair I look at the note on my table. I need to destroy the note.

Getting up I pick the note up and shred it. I sit back down on the couch and sigh. I love Aria and I meant what I said, everything will be okay. If I get news that the school is getting news about Aria and I then I will have to figure something out. It may leave me with no job and looking for another, but I will figure something out.

I am tired and can't deal with this day anymore. I eat a few slices of pizza from the fridge and strip down to boxers before climbing into bed. Aria's scent is everyone and it's like she is lying right next to me. For once I really wish she wasn't on my mind and her scent wasn't here. I close my eyes and take a deep breath as I let everything from today drift away leaving one thing in my head, that song.

_I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement._

Damn right. I was at the top of everything. I had an amazing beautiful girlfriend, a dream job where my students loved me and I loved them. Now I am at risk of losing everything. Granted, I knew what I was getting into when I started dating her but I just never thought it would actually happen to me. I thought we could be together and be happy. I thought I could have it all; I could have everything I ever thought and dreamed about. I didn't think as much as I should have. I should have thought about all of this more. I love Aria more than anything, don't get me wrong. I just thought we could keep this secrete until she was older and it would all be okay but I was wrong. I hate to think it but Aria and I may have to take a break.

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me  
>Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be.<em>

The song plays through my mind as sleep finally overcomes me and my dream is nothing but a nightmare.

**I hope you all like it. I have been working on this.**

**I wanted to give you a long chapter. ****This is multiple chapters in one. **

**I started school back last Monday and I don't know how much I will be able to update but I promise to work really hard to update at least once a week. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**1babyt**


End file.
